


BINGE

by RatPrince



Category: True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cocaine, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meet the drug dealer, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince
Summary: Dylann gets a drug charge and sits it out. gets out to his failing relationship. He goes on a drug binge and has a heated physical argument with the reader, causing her to leave and cut contact. They meet half a week later at his local coke dealer with a couple friends and tempers flair.Dylann Roof x ReaderANGST





	BINGE

“Just 2 months? How did you get away with that?”

Your friend Derek had given you a lift over Dylanns house, you were all in his backyard talking about his recent stent in the local jail to sit out a pot charge he had gotten and YOUR CAR, before he went up and decided to take the time to sit out his Fine.

You had been particularly pissed about the situation as your parents co-signed for the vehicle and when they found out that your boyfriend had been arrested they weren’t pleased. They chewed you out and let you know that if you wanted to make shitty decisions that you needed to be looking for your own place as soon as possible. Like working 12 hour shifts and having your boyfriend incarcerated wasn’t damn stressful enough. Granted you made good money. And at 19 what more could you ask for.

Dylann sits back with a cigarette in one hand and brags about this and that. How they had to keep him segregated from the rest of the inmates. How he was practically living it up with how many white guards there were to make conversation with. You rolled your E/C eyes in annoyance, you knew it was all bullshit. He tried to call you every chance he got, and frequently told you how anxious and Isolated he felt. And how he missed you and that he was going to be different when he got out. That he would get a job and blah blah blah.

“Fuck that man, I would have died if I had to go to jail. If not from the other people in there my mama sure as hell would get me.” Derek laughs at his own joke and stands up and stretches, informing us that he had some beer in the car and asked if I wanted one. Perks of having friends over 21.

“Yeah I-” “They’re okay.”

I turn and look at Dylann blue eyes, his face is practically emotionless but you can tell by his eyes and body language that he was semi tense. Derek shrugs and says something about just bringing his cooler out before he makes his way through the back double patio doors, into the Roofs house to get out to his truck parked out front.

You glare at Dylann and give a snort, “So what is this? You can go pick drugs up and get locked up and I can’t have a fucking beer?”

“Oh whatever, we don’t need to get into this the first day I’m out.” He dismisses your comment and you flip him off. “You treat me like damn child you know that? And you are the one who throws a fit if no one can give you a ride to pick up weed.” You tell him with an attitude.

Dylann jumps out of his seat, “You know you should be pretty fucking grateful to have me around. Mrs. ‘I-Have-Fucking-Daddy-Issues’.” He said, hands curled up into fists. You faintly hear the patio doors open but your anger and the cocky look on his prick face was all you could focus on. You look at the glass side table beside the chair you had been sitting in and see a crystal glass resting on it. Possibly from his father having a drink before work. I pick it up and lodge it at his his blonde bowl cut having ass and watch his expression quickly change to shock as he ducks and we all hear the glass shatter in the hard wood patio deck.  
Derek runs over and grabs my shoulder, “Y/N, Y/N! What the fucks going on?” He shouts at me as looks down as my shaking hands. His attention quickly turns to Dylann to was looking at the ground in front of us, his hand resting on his waist band of his jeans where previously he would have kept his hand gun.

You steady your breathing and feel your face heat up even further as you hear Dylann begin to talk, “If you have such a big problem with me why don’t you go back to your mamas and let some more pieces of shit beat on you. All you’re good for besides bitching at me.” He tells you before waving you off as if to say “get the fuck out.” Before standing up and walking off into the neighboring properties.  
Your eyes well up with tears and Derek touches you once more as he asked you if you’re okay. You forcefully shrug his hands off of you as you wipe your face, “I-I’m fine, I’ve been done with him for months. He’ll just end up locked up again.” You mumble to him before grabbing your bag you had with you and making your way to start walking home. “H-Hey! I can still give you a ride home if you want..I mean..We’re still friends aren’t we?” He asks as he follows you out the front door and into the lawn, holding his keys up for emphasis.

You take a deep breath and stand there debating weather you wanted to walk far enough to catch a bus or not. You nod slightly before going and getting into the passengers side of his white Dodge truck.

~Dylann’s POV.~

The blonde boy stomps through a neighbors back yard to the adjacent street. He walks by a trash can and kicks it over and curses. Continuing on his walk he pulls out his phone and calls up Meek.  
“Man, I fucked it all up. Can you come pick me up? Yeah, I’ll meet you at the park. Call your hook up too.” He tells him before hanging up and stuffs his phone back in his pocket.

~Time Skip 5 Days~

I park my car in my parents drive way and sigh at the lights being all off. They had decided to take my younger sibling out to a movie and wouldn’t be back until late. Which works out. You had been working over time to make a your next two paychecks big enough that you should save for first months rent and down payment. Along with covering all your other bills. Your parents wanted you to show them that you could make it without them. Which you no doubt could.

Going up to your parents two story house you stick your house key in and welcome yourself home with a large sigh. You were tired, stressed and depressed. You just wanted to go chill with Charolette for a couple hours before passing out and sleeping for 13 hours into your day off. You peel off your black scrubs and ruffle your H/L locks and make your way into the bathroom connected to your bedroom and you look at yourself in the mirror, just to stare at your nearly naked form. You make a small grimace as steam fogs over the mirror, and you walk over and get in the shower as music plays from your phone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You get dressed in some casual clothes, shorts on to help in the South Carolina weather. You take your phone off the charger and check your phone to see 3 missed voicemails that have accumulated over the last couple of days. You hadn’t bothered to listen to them. He was probably getting drunk or high with people him himself wouldn’t even consider friends. Just connections. Which you had to admit you had gotten used to cutting people off and only being around people HE brought around because he deemed them safe and/or needed something from them.

Sometimes you would really wonder if he even felt anything for you. You had known him since high school and you were in some ways polar opposites. Was he a bad influence? Sure. Did you love him? Definitely. But you both because semi co-dependent. You made him feel normal, partially stable. Like he had actually achieved something. Getting someone who could put up with his hate speeches he gives when he’s high and not just leave him at the dealers house broke and car-less.

“Goddamn I’m a good person.” You mumble to yourself as you think of all the shit you two had been through in the past couple of years. You heard the familiar honks of your friends car outside. You grabbed your wallet and made sure you had your phone before you headed the down stairs and out the door.  
Once you arrived to the front passengers side door you noticed two other girls in the backseat. They were recognizable, girls from a year ahead of you in high school. Some people spread rumors about the black one getting pregnant and that she dropped out but who knows.

They weren’t people you thought of yourself as being around. “Y/N it’s Bianca and Steph. You knew them right?” Charolette asks winking at you. Knowing you probably didn’t like the extra company. “They needed a ride over to a guy who lives nearby. Plus they payed for gas.” She says smiling as you situate yourself in the front seat.

The drive was dull, one of the girls in the back played music from their phone and they made idle conversation between themselves. It was about a twenty minute drive to the other side of town. Probably ten minutes from Dylann’s. you shake your head as you all pull up in the front yard. It was a crappy rent house a group of guys owned. It would have been nice if anybody who lived there cared enough to upkeep it.  
The glow of a fire in the backyard caught your attention and Charolette took the lead to walk around the house, no gate opening needed as there wasn’t a fence inclosing it. Just the trees and the foliage of the forest that surrounded the property. You could hear boisterous laughter of some loud boys.

You follow your friend to the back to see a large area cleared of trees, a large fire pit surrounded by nice patio chairs sat closely to the middle. About three guys it looked like sat already and were passing a blunt back and forth. The one facing you all reaches for it and notices you and your friend standing back a pretty good distance.  
He smiles and motions us to come over. He was a pretty good friend at this point, picked up selling pot in high school and made friends that way. Made enough money to afford a car and booze every other night. I wouldn’t say he was one hundred percent a good guy but he hadn’t ever done either of us bad before, his name was Troy.  
We come up and around the circle of chairs, my eyes go to look at his other two guests, who I assumed had come by for business. My eyebrows furrow when I see his face, His large blue eyes staring right through me and he only looks away to let out a scoff after taking in my whole appearance. We take our seats side by side next to Troy and he looks back and forth between me and Dylann, trying to figure out why he was receiving a death glare and trying to pretend you aren’t there.

“Well..Y/N, Charolette told me you were looking for your own like..apartment I guess? And my Sister is looking for a roommate if you wanted me to give you her number.” He comfortably made conversation with you and you did the same, trying to not let the other two ruin your good time.  
You smoked weed, there was nothing wrong with smoking weed in moderate amounts casually as long as you could work and afford it. You and your friend smoke with him and Dylann’s friend but as far as the other he had fell silent. He kept his stare at the fire and bounced his leg incessantly. Like he was in a hurry or something. His friend next to him I recognized as Meek. This shit head who lives in a trailer who loves guns and getting high just a tad less than Dylann.

Probably came to pick up some dope, you ignored them as best as you could be before the two girls from earlier start walking up with two guys. I suppose the ones Charolette said lived nearby, I could tell one was African American and looked a tab more built than the other. Bianca leans by his side so she’s clearly fucking him, The other man takes out a thick wallet and Troy daps him up making quick talk about what he was looking for and he obviously dealt it out.  
Troy started to distribute higher quantities of the harder shit and little petty guys would come to dole some out to their friends. He stands up and passes you the half burned blunt before heading to his back door after taking the money.

They stand close to the circle but only the white guy sits down, waiting for his shit to come back. Dylann looks around and makes a face at the girls and the black friend and gave the other glare as to let him know he wasn’t pleased to see him either.  
He leans over in his seat and takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up. “So, Dylann, when did you start doping up. You look like a fucking wreck.” He says watching as his jaw clenches. “I look better than you, at least I hold myself high enough not to be hanging around negros.” The black girl grips her mans arm and clearly would have rather not have came over here.  
“You being racist ain’t my fuckin’ problem, and I ain’t arguing with you. We both fuck with the same shit so it’s pointless.” Marco waves his hand holding the cigarette as if it’s a white flag wanting to dismiss the aggressive white supremacist. You took to looking on your phone and waiting for Charolette to get ready to go, but you had a feeling she wanted to pick something up as well.  
Troy comes back out with three baggies, two $60 bags and the other looked to be about an ounce and a half of rock. He tosses one in Dylann’s open hand and hands Marco his. He passes Charolette’s to me to give her, she makes a face that says 'hey I can party too’ and takes it before tucking it the baggie between her breasts.

I shrug and light a cigarette of my own, watching Meek check the shit out and Dylann continue to bounce. You hated seeing him like this, dependent in someone other than you. More worried about getting a rush than you. Your face flushes with hotness and tears burn in your eyes but you push it back. Charolette leans over and wraps her arms around your shoulders, picking up on your body language.

“You wanna leave?”

“She want a bump?” Marco smirks at you and had long early picked up on the passive aggressive behavior the two of you were exhibiting. He never passed up an opportunity to fuck with Roof, he was also a narcissist and the two but heads over who’s ideals were right and annoying shit like that.

Troy whistles to get Marco’s attention, “Do that inside, you never know who might be watching you ya know.” He nods and stands up to go inside and give the coke a test drive, he looks at you expecting a reply to his offer.  
You look from him to Charolette and she shrugs and stands up and you me gaze shifts to Dylann for a second. The look of 'Don’t you fucking dare’ reads on his face and you can’t help but want to piss him off more. It’s what he deserves, you can’t help that he’s got a god complex.

You stand and the two of you follow him into the small room that led out to the living room. A long coffee table sits in front of the couch and you all sit down as Marco cuts it up, as his choice of the two girls pulls out a small silver metal straw, “So you just doing this to spite that guy out there?” She asks you in a tone that makes you snap out of your thoughts and look at her.  
“No..” you mumble, “Im just so tired, it’s an upper right?” She nods and Marco passes the small mirror with several white lines on it and you sit in your lap. Steph passes you the straw and you lean down and take a line, feeling it start to drop slightly in the back of your throat. Your pulse quickens and you take the other one and pass it to Steph and she holds her hair back and takes a much larger line than you.

“Y/N, maybe you should go out there and help them! If the cops get called out here then we’re all fucked.” She reasons as she gets up like she’s getting ready to go. She grabs my hand and pulls me up to stand and pulls me out towards the back door.  
I stand in clear earshot of the arguing men, Marco now in front of the black male trying to get the blonde man to back down. “No one is fucking with you Roof, you really need to learn how to control yourself!”  
“Ha! That’s fucking rich coming from the 16 year old drop out that’s running around trying to get white girls hooked on shit.” He spits on his shirt and shoves him back. Marco steps closer to him repaying that he needs to just leave and Troy steps in and agrees.

Dylann exclaims in frustration and shoves past Meek who had been standing behind him ready to back him up if they really started throwing hands. He walks right past you and you an no longer passively ignore him like he isn’t hurting anyone except himself.  
The light of the bonfire fades as you follow close behind him as he stomps off down the dirt road, you tell Charolette to start the car and come to get you in a couple minutes.  
You trail behind Dylann trying to get his attention several times before he turns around out of breath and shouts at you, “Can’t you just fuck off?! I can’t fix things with you okay? I can’t fix myself, you can’t fix me, nobody can. I try to ignore you but I can’t. Drugs don’t even help anymore..” he trails off and you can see his hands shaking as he stands there eyes cast down, his fringe hiding his eyes from you but you could hear his voice braking. You take a step closer to him and reach out to take his hand and he tries to pull away in time but you grabbed it.

Holding on with both of your hands you made sure he would stay and listen to you. “Dylann. Storm. Roof. We have been side by side for too long. I have put up with your OCD and ODD and ADHD for too many years for you to treat me like someone who hasn’t done shit for you.” He’s tense and you watch his body rack with a sob he held inside. His free hand trembles along with the rest of him as his anger starts to dissolve and let his true self show.  
A boy, still terrified of not being the best of the best. Someone who never wanted anyone to get close to him because he figured they would shun away from him eventually anyway.  
You slowly take him into your arms and his wet face rests against your shirt as he sobs. Your hand goes and tangles itself into his ashy blonde hair. You stand, holding onto each other until he holds his head up, red watery eyes stare into yours as his forehead presses against yours.

“Please don’t give up on us. Send me to rehab, just please don’t leave me..” he quieted as the bright headlights of Charolette’s car appeared behind them both. The sound of the engine fills your ears as you nod, raising his face to meet yours you press your lips against his chapped ones and he kisses you back.

‘HONK HONK HONKHONK’

You look back as Dylann shields his eyes and you flip Charolette off. You turn back to Dylann and usher him to the car, you sit in the backseat with him and you softly rub his head. Charolette drives you to his house.

“Stay safe Y/N~” She calls to you out of her rolled down window, you wave back at her and the two of you go inside and collapse on his bed. You can hear his heart still racing him his chest, his muscles still tense. Waiting for you to pop out and say 'Gotcha! Just kidding!’ But you didn’t want to. You were the most at peace just laying here with him, as long as the two of you were laying in his bed he couldn’t hurt himself or anybody else. If we just stayed like that.


End file.
